Redungeon
Redungeon is an endless action platformer published by Nitrome released on Google Play and Apple App Store on June 23rd 2016. Gameplay The game's goal is to reach as far as you can into a dungeon that has traps and monsters but also coins and treasure chests. Using the coins you can buy 12 unique characters with their own abilities and game-changing mechanics. You control you character by either scrolling or using four buttons to move them. Characters There are so far 12 characters in the game, each with a minimum of 1 ability. Excluding Sir Gylbard, all characters have one permanent ability. Sir Gylbard Gylbard is a knight with silver armor. He has two spikes on both sides of his helmet and one in the top of his head. Updates He has 4 updates available: # he will get his 1st shield (read below) # he will get his rechargeable sword (read below) # he will get his 2nd shield # he will get his 3rd shield Abilities Gylbard's two abilities are: * His rechargeable Sword, which can reach up to three tiles, destroying enemies, wisps and traps. * Shield, which protects player from maximum of three hits. The shield does not protect from pistons, electricity, fire and wisps. When a trap hits the player and breaks a shield the trap will stop functioning. Creep A. Crow Creep A Crow is a scarecrow, who has a watermelon with a scary face carved on it as a head. He also wears a damaged purple cloak. Updates By default he has the cobweb immunity (permanent effect). He has 3 updates available: # he will get his rechargeable Boo! (read below) # he will get the "bridger" effect # his Boo! will need only 15s to recharge now * Creep a Crow's first permanent effect makes him immune to cobwebs, because he is continuously jumping. * Creep A Crow can also use his rechargeable Boo! called attack to scare away all enemies in the screen. All enemies scared by his ability on the screen will drop a small amount of money (except if the enemy killed is a mimic). * Creep A Crow's second permanent effect "bridger" allows him to jump over one tile long gaps. Duke Kazhan Duke Kazhan is a vampire with glowng purple eyes, white skin and black hair. Updates By default, Duke will have his permanent effect that will prevent any bats from attacking him. Other than that he has 4 updates available: # he will get his 1st escape from pits # he will get his rechargeable flight # he will get his 2nd escape from pits # his flight will last 5s and will need 15 sec for recharge * Duke's permanent effect grants him an immunity to bats (bats now have a small heart on them to show that they are friendly, and when he tries to get near them they will temporarily fly away and comes back when Duke moves away). * Duke can also fly short distances and is protected from all traps (including wisps and canon projectiles), except from crossbows, blue skeleton statues and mimics. * Duke also cannot fall into pits, thanks to his ability, which returns him to a safe nearby place up to two times. When his ability is used, the number of uses he has left is displayed at the top of the screen. This ability is extremely useful when he has to deal with breaking platforms or pushing pistons. Nathaniel Nathaniel is a man with a brown mustache and hair. He has part of his body covered by metal pieces, making him rersemble a cyborg. Updates by default he will have 1 robot floating near him and he has 3 available updates: # he will get 1 more robot for his squad. # he will get his rechargeable (target practice) ability (45s). # target practice now needs only 30s to recharge. * Nathaniel's permanent effect (mechanical squad) is a robot (2 after updated) that will float near him and destroy traps. * Nathaniel's rechargeable special effect (target practice) allows him to destroy all traps in the screen. Ichitaka A monkey wearing an ancient tomb-like mask, always dancing to please the spirits of gold. He starts off attracting gold from 1m away. As you upgrade him, his permanent effect will attract coins up from 3m away. Itchitaka's final upgrade is the "Telekinesis" ability, which allows Ichitaka to get the money from all the treasure chests on screen without touching them. Rik Rik is a red Fire Golem with no limbs. Permanent effect: Rik is immune to crushers (called as pistons) and fire in general. Fire Shield allows Rik to absorb ten fireballs to create a shield protecting him. By upgrading Rik, he can use the shield as destructive fireball with wide range damage. Last upgrade makes Rik start with shield. He is also immune to white wisps (freeze). Tip bone snakes can still kill you win fire shield is active win fire shield is active Vesna Vesna is a girl with a red hair and green dress. Her permanent effect allows her not to fall from crumbling blocks by leaving vines and flowers after her. Her special effect can push darkness away. Dying while doing this will actually reward you with an achievement. Bragg A pirate wearing pirate hat, black hair and beard and a blue pirate costume. Bragg has own unique gameplay, as while playing as him, there are skull keys to collect. The skull keys opens special treasure chests marked with number. When getting further, the amount of loot in chests increases (The amount of keys needed doesn't effect to amount of gold) Bragg has a pet parrot called Gem, which doubles the amount of the money Bragg collects. When game starts, Gem will flee after few seconds. He must be freed by finding him from cage, then he stays with Bragg for ten seconds. Bragg also has a pistol, which costs 15 gold per shot. When upgraded, every enemy killed gives gold back. Bragg also has his own exclusive song which only plays while using him. You can hear the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ldvjf6pipqE Aether A mathematical science genius who solved the mysteries of space-time when he was very young. Permanent effect summons portals, which are unstable and disappear after a while. Those will teleport you towards a safe and more advanced place. His special active ability slows time for a while. An achievement requires you to slow time 3 min total. Medusa A green gorgon of legend with snakes as hair. "Lived for thousands of years,still only knows Ancient Greek." Her ability, Petrification, turns nearby enemies into stone statues after a while that shatters upon impact and is otherwise, harmless.The ability will activate quicker when you reach level three. Her other ability, Serpent's Dexterity, that unlocks at level two, allows the player to revive for any kind of death by drawing a sequence of patterns within a period of time, the more this ability activates, the less time you have to draw the sequences of patterns and patterns are harder. Ribb A skeleton with green glowing eyes. His ability, Spare Head, allows him to die up to 4 times(gets one every upgrade) without paying to continue. Note that falling prevents his ability from working. Panic Bot From Nitrome's Platform Panic, a LEGO-looking robot with yellow head and purple body. Panic Bot's effect requires the player to charge him with electric traps. After 20 seconds (25 seconds, when upgrading), he will die otherwise. You start with two zapper traps on either side of you in each round, charging your battery to full. There are random five sided electric ball traps that spawn randomly for you to charge with. Electric traps are more frequent. Panic Laser ability clears enemies and obstacles out of the way, but consumes 20% battery (5% when max level) He is immune to green wisp Also, Panic Bot is the only character not chased by darkness. On the character select screen, next to Panic Bot's upgrade button is a purple button. When clicked, it displays an interactive ad screen for Nitrome's game Platform Panic, with little Panic Bots walking through the screen. They can be destroyed by clicking them. Destroying 12 Panic Bots will grant you one of the two secret achievements in the game, "Escalating Panic". Traps Spinning Knife Spinning Knives are traps found commonly in Redungeon, Spinning Knives are deadly upon touch and move in a pattern designed to kill the player. Spikes Spikes usually pops up from a five-holed tiles, but sometimes they are always active. Crossbow Crossbows fire arrows. Arrows cannot be flown over. Pistons These can push and or crush the player. Cannot be flown over. Electricity Electricity comes from Tesla coils. The electricity is created by having two poles in each side. If one of the poles is destroyed, the electricity cannot be created. These can be flown over, and the poles can be destroyed with various abilities. These hazards are necessary for Panic Bot, as he goes with electricity. The hazard goes off, when Panic bot gets enough energy from them. Cannons Shoots fire or electricity. Can be destroyed through various abilities. Grills Grills shoot fire in a similar fashion to spikes. Can be flown over. Enemies Slimes Slimes are slow and green. Most of them move in lines or square paths. Bats Some bats stay in place, while others travel diagonally. Duke Kazhan is immune to these enemies. Followers Followers are skeletons that follow you once you pass them. They will settle down in the nearest tile that has 4 white edges, and become harmless again. Note that if killed, they lots of gold (the further you are into the dungeon the bigger the amount of gold they drop when killed). Mimics Mimics are found lurking in golden treasure chests. When the chest is opened, they will follow and try to kill the player. After a few seconds, they will die and drop lots of gold (the further you are into the dungeon the bigger the amount of gold they drop when killed). Stone Statues Blue glowing statues stabs with a halberd when nearby them. They don't harm Medusa, as their eyes glow green instead of regular blue. Wisps There are six wisp types: Green Wisps "confuse" the player for around 7 sec, making the screen look like if there are another four copies of everything. This makes it harder to move. Purple wisps limit the area the player can see for around 7 sec.(Vensa's special ability can nullifies the effect) White wisps freeze the character and can be freed by swiping to any direction.(Rik is immune to them) Yellow wisps work like fire hazards (Rik can absorb them for shield charge) . Blue wisps work like electric hazards killing you if they touch you (Panic Bot can absorb them for battery life). Gold wisps will also make the player confused and when he tries to move the character will go to the opposite direction. *note that wisps can be also killed using certain character abilities. Interactive objects They are several interactive objects that can be found in the game like A Well The well recharges any characters ability Vases A vase breaks when your character moves on them twice. They may contain one to ten gold. sliding into them on ice damages them and if already damaged,your character wont stop on collision and keep sliding. They block crossbow bolts. Gallery Menus Redungeon menu (old variation).png|This bulid version compared to the old title's logo and the design as of February 2016. Redungeon menu.png|This final version compared to the new title's logo and the new design as of June 23rd 2016 published by Nitrome. Updates Update 2 This major update adds new characters, achievements, advanced settings and cloud sync. Before this update Has come a minor update adding following features: *New upgrades for Creep a crow and Itchitaka. *Nathaniel capable to destroy fire obstacles. * New Control options: see-through mode, left-handed mode, toggle hold-to-run, toggle tap-to-step *New trap layouts 'Coin doubler in app purchase Update 3 This major update adds new characters and a new creature *The new characters are: RIK the fire Golem, pirate captain Bragg, Medusa, and Panic bot. *The wisps are small orbs that when you get hit an effect is applied to you. *also some bug fixes Update 4 this update adds new traps and a stat menu. *New trap layouts *Teleportation. *Detailed statistics. *A new in-game menu of achievements. *Bragg now keeps his keys after reviving *Medusa gets coins from followers *And many bug fixes The developers have said that they are going to release a relic update but it is unknown if it is going to happen and when. Category:2016 games